The objective of this project is to develop a non-human primate model in which studies can be performed on the safety and usefulness of administering vaccines to pregnant females to produce material antibodies which may protect neonates and infants from infectious diseases in the early months of life. The government will evaluate three specific categories of vaccines: polysaccharide, glycoconjugate and protein antigen vaccines.